


Rose Bite

by Hinamori Ami (AkumaSangreandSourpatchKids)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaSangreandSourpatchKids/pseuds/Hinamori%20Ami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman with features like spun glass is ordered to stay at an enormous stone castle. Just minutes into her arrival she meets a group of inhuman strangers with charming smiles and a thirst for blood. It's up to her to find out why she was sent here, and exactly what is going on behind this strange group's pleasant mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first published story, so any reviews are appreciated!  
> I haven't gone too far with the relationships yet, so I'm open to suggestions.  
> ~ Ami :)

**Click, clack, click, clack. . .**

 

A set of tiny footsteps echo up the winding driveway before pausing, followed by a soft knock on the heavy double doors standing twice as tall as an average man. Several sets of ears perk up, curious about the owner of those rare, foreign steps.

 

After a long moment of silence, the doors creek open ever so slightly and a large, round teal colored eye peers inside followed by a sweet, soft voice, “Hello? Is there anybody home?”

 

Another long pause without an answer. Slowly the doors are pushed open and a dainty white-heeled shoe steps inside with a click. A beautiful, petite girl with smooth, perfectly clear porcelain skin blinks her large eyes nervously.

 

As she takes another small step inside calf-length, teal twintails cascade around her, the silky strands moving like water and brushing the soft fabric of her elegant white dress.

 

The only hint of color on the beautiful young woman besides her vibrant eyes and hair is the faint rosy pink of her cheeks and lips and the tiny red stone hanging off a thin silver chain around her neck. The girl proceeds slowly through the grand stone castle, glancing around curiously at the decor.

 

As far as the girl could see dark wood, gray stone, deep crimson, and pale silver were the prefered colors throughout. The girl raises her voice slightly, “I don’t mean to intrude. . . my family sent me to live here. Is anyone home?”

 

A spark of curiosity travels through the castle like fire and the girl’s slender fingers tighten unconsciously on her leather traveling bag. A pair of white teeth gleam in the shadows and soft fingertips brush the girl’s cheeks as a strong presence forms behind her.

 

Blinking in surprise, the girl turns her head, her eyes widening further as she catches a glimpse of a handsome man with messy azure hair and matching sharp eyes smiling at her, tilting her chin up slightly, “Well now, how did such a delicate little thing come to stand inside our home?”

 

Although visibly surprised, the girl manages to maintain her image, “O-oh. Please, do you live here? My name is Hatsune Miku and I was sent to live here in this castle . . .”

 

“Really? I haven’t heard any news of a guest. . . you are quite the pretty one though,” he brushes his nose to her neck, taking a deep breath and pressing his lips to her throat softly, “and you smell so sweet.”

 

Miku gasps, the faintest rosy blush brushing her cheeks, “W-what do you mean by that?”

 

The man twirls her around, releasing one of her hands to bow before her, “Pardon my manners. My name is Shion Kaito, and I am indeed a resident of this castle. I heard nothing of your arrival however, perhaps we could discuss it over tea?”

 

The girl bites her lip carefully, “That would be quite nice.”

 

The man smiles, taking her by the hand and leading her towards a winding flight of steps. His head, tilted at an angle, prevents Miku from seeing the faint, devious smirk forming on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, released early!  
> I intent to update weekly, but that may vary if I take more or less time to finish writing.  
>  ~Ami :)

Miku blinks and gasps in shock as two more men appear suddenly before her eyes, their unworldly, handsome features closely resembling those of the blue-haired man, Kaito.  

 

The man on the right smirks widely, long scarlet bangs falling into his matching red eyes, while only the ghost of a smile appears on the lips of the purple-haired man.  His dark violet eyes gleam as a slender finger trails lazily down the pure white bandages wrapped around his neck, outlining his sharp collarbone.

 

As Miku struggles to find her words, the men bow and the red-haired man’s deep voice drifts over her enchantingly, “I hope we didn’t frighten you.  I see you have met my brother Kaito.  My name is Akaito and this is our other brother Taito.”

 

Taito brushes a finger across her cheek, “Where did you find this little butterfly, brother?”

 

Kaito narrows his eyes at his brothers, “Don’t go touching something that doesn’t belong to you.  She wandered in here, and I was the one to find her.”

 

Another voice speaks up from the shadows, stepping forward to reveal yet another man with hair the color of fresh ink, scarlet eyes, a long black scarf that appears red under the light, and a bone-white mask hanging off the left side of his head, “You shouldn’t be selfish, brother.”

 

Kaito’s fingers tighten around Miku’s wrist in annoyance, “Hello Kageito.  I wasn’t expecting you to show up as well.”

 

“Come now Kaito, you should know better by now.  All of your beloved brothers are here, curious for your explanation for the doll at your side.”

 

A happy blonde smiles, his golden eyes locked on Miku, “Hello lovely, I am Shion Kikaito.  Let me introduce you to my brothers, Mokaito,” a cheerful looking man with brown hair and hazel eyes, “Nigaito,” a gentle-looking man with green hair and soft emerald eyes, “Baito,” a shy man with pure white hair and pale gray eyes, “and Zeito,” a man with straight black hair and red-brown eyes grimaces slightly in a sort of irritated greeting.

 

Miku blinks her round, teal eyes in confusion, “What?  You mean to say that all nine of you are brothers?”

 

Akaito nods, “Here, let me explain.  Kaito is the eldest brother, followed by myself, the third brother Taito, fourth brother-”

 

Kaito waves a slender hand, “You are only going to confuse the poor girl more.  Here,” he nods at Miku and waves his hand, making a long scroll appear in midair, the names and colors of each brother written carefully in order in a looping, elegant script.

 

Astounded by Kaito’s trick, Miku’s eyes carefully scan the scroll:

 

\- First -

Shion Kaito

 

-Second-

Shion Akaito

 

\- Third -

Shion Taito

 

\- Fourth -

Shion Nigaito

 

\- Fifth -

Shion Kageito

 

\- Sixth -

Shion Mokaito

 

\- Seventh -

Shion Kikaito

 

\- Eighth -

Shion Zeito

 

\- Ninth -

Shion Baito

  
  


Miku’s eyes widen in awe, “That’s incredible!  Is this your family’s castle then?”

 

Kikaito shakes his head, “Not quite.  There are others living here too, although our family plays a large role in how we do things around here.  Collectively, people refer to us as the Shion Brothers. . . ahh, actually, here are two more members of the house right here.”

 

Two pairs of clear blue eyes blink, and a set of blonde twins smirk devilishly.  The girl with her hair hanging around her shoulders and bangs pulled back with thick white pins grins, speaking loudly, “Yo!  I’m Kagamine Rin, this ‘ere is my brother Len, whatcha doing here, little human girl?”

 

Miku bows her head respectfully, but looks taken aback at her use of the word ‘human’, “O-oh, well, I came to live here now. . .”

 

Len laughs, shaking his head and causing his short ponytail to loosen, making the thin white ribbon pulling it back go limp, “Really?  You, live here?  That’s funny, I dunno what people are thinkin’ nowadays!”

 

Rin giggles, “You’re in for somethin’ interesting darling.”

 

Teal strands fall gently as Miku tilts her head, “W-what do you mean by that?”

 

Kaito shoots a glare at the twins, causing them to retreat to a corner with mad cackles.  He tugs gently on Miku’s hand, “Don’t worry about them.  They live for trouble, but if you don’t encourage them they generally get bored quickly.  Come with me, I’m sure that we can get everything sorted out.”

 

Akaito grins darkly and steps in front of Kaito, “Brother, didn’t we tell you to stop being selfish?  You ought to share!  We so rarely get someone as sweet as this dove.”

 

Miku bites her lip nervously, causing a small drop of blood to form on the corner of her mouth.  All eyes lock on Miku and tongues run across lips ravenously.  Miku’s stomach tightens as she notices the menacing gleam of sharp teeth.  She takes a tentative step back, “O-o-oh, I’m terribly sorry, I must have made some sort of mistake-”

  
“I was hoping that you wouldn't find out about us just yet,” Kaito sighs angrily, leaning over to gently press his lips to the spot of blood at the edge of Miku’s mouth, making her freeze instinctively, her heart pounding in her chest as a jolt of adrenalin rushes through her veins, making her slender fingers twitch and her bright teal orbs glow, _this can’t be real. . . this only happens in stories, right?_


End file.
